Early Wedding Night
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: "Since I accept your proposal Itachi, how about we start our wedding night early?" Sakura asked seductively as she began tracing her fingers into the waist band of his shorts. *Edited for content to be safe.


**Author: **KinkyK

**Rating:** MA

**Note: **This story has been edited just in case due to the stricter reinforcement of rules on. Lemon may be re-added if rules are changed or lightened up.

**P.S. **If you want the version with the **sex**, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Dedicated to:** Still Doll Yuuki, she requested it, so it goes to her!

* * *

**Early Wedding Night**

Sakura sighed with a smile as she noticed the picture on her desk. It was a picture of her and her boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha on one of their first real dates. Today was their year anniversary and he was out doing the usual late Uchiha stuff. Selling items, attending meetings, conference calls, and other corporation stuff Itachi never explained to her. She couldn't blame him though; it was expected for him to be busy, even on their anniversary date. He was the eldest Uchiha child; he had to take on most of the responsibilities while, his younger brother Sasuke, of course did nothing.

She couldn't help the look of disgust that crossed her face as her eyes then laid on the next picture. It was one of the Uchiha's parties. A business one to be exact and everybody was there. By everybody, she meant, every high clan in the book along with her ex-boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, and his date and girlfriend, Karin Akai. It made her sick just looking at the younger Uchiha from time to time. Ever since that night when he broke up with her for Karin, she's wanted to, gouge his eyes out, to spit in his face and pull his hair, and to kick him so hard that he could no longer have children. On the other hand, she had to thank him, if it weren't for his loser ass, she and Itachi wouldn't be together.

* * *

_Sakura smiled as her boyfriend's hands made there to her waist. She always loved to go clubbing with Sasuke, because he was an Uchiha, most drinks were free and they always got to skip the huge lines. Another reason why she loved to go clubbing with Sasuke was afterwards, they would always have wild, tipsy sex. It was also how the couple met ten months ago. Looking back on it, Sakura felt smart. All her friends said the same thing to her about the younger Uchiha, trying to warn her._

_"He's a totally playboy, be careful!"_

_"You know he doesn't date girls longer than a two months right?"_

_"I know what he's like Sakura! I dated and had sex with him too!"_

_"I heard he got some girl pregnant. Did he tell you about that?"_

_"Are you sure wanna date him? He has a huge ass ego."_

_"He's gonna break you heart soon."_

_"He's only with you for the sex. You know he's a sex addict right?"_

_The list goes on of stuff her friends told her. She of course ignored them and continued dating the younger Uchiha. They were right about two things. He was a huge sex addict and his ego sometimes got the better of him in public, but, hey, she loved him for it. Not to mention he was amazing in the sack! Then of course, there were those moments when he completely ignored her or acted different. Which has been happening a lot lately, but she chose to ignore it and let the younger Uchiha heir sex her up and take her places._

_Sakura then gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before she went to the bar to get another drink. Sasuke kissed her back and gave her a ten-dollar bill to go buy a drink. She eagerly took the money and made a beeline for the bar. Of course the beeline soon turned into a turtle line as a fast paced song came on and other couples decided to join the dance floor. As soon as she was at the bar, she handed the bartender the ten-dollar bill and ordered her favorite shot of the night, Throw Me Down and Fuck Me._

_It's been her tenth shot. The alcohol content wasn't enough to get her tipsy with Southern Comfort peach liqueur, Crown Royal Canadian Whisky, grenadine syrup, and pineapple juice, definitely not enough. Even the bartender told her the drink only contained eighteen percent alcohol. She had a high alcohol tolerance, only something with a forty percentage or more could do her in and make her sick and totally hung over the next morning. Something she rather not try __**ever **__again._

_By the time she finished her shot, and another, due to the bartender who decided to give her a freebie, she was looking around for Sasuke. She stood and looked around in the spot her and lover had been dancing on. Her lime green eyes kept scanning the multiple couples and dancers. She soon gave up in her one spot and began searching the rest of the crowd, which was no real luck. With a sigh, Sakura gave up and began making her way back to the bar and hoped he would give her another freebie._

_Sakura drank the new freebie shot with anticipation, Wild Turkey bourbon whiskey, and Jack Daniel's Tennessee whiskey, Bundaberg dark rum, all came together to make the drink Fuck Face. Something she desperately needed. The strong alcohol hit the back of her throat with sting, but she instantly felt warm inside. She could tell this shot was way stronger. As soon as she set the glass down, her vision doubled and her head began spinning. The bartender simply smirked and told her the alcohol percentage. Sakura blinked hard, but understood what he said and believed it was true, forty one percent. Sakura nodded with a tipsy smile and then turned her swiveling bar stool towards the dancing couples._

_She thought her eyes were freaking out on her, when she saw Sasuke. She then noticed the many spikes of his onyx hair and smiled, that was her boyfriend. She struggled to get off stool without falling flat on her face or messing up her heels. When she was close enough to see the pattern of his shirt, she stopped. She saw her Sasuke, making out with some red head, some red head she rather not see at the moment. Sakura instantly had alarms going off in her head, yelling multiple things at her._

_**"Kill that fucker!"**_

_**"Why are we just standing here? Go punch that bitch in the face!"**_

_**"Fuck! Why did my friends have to be right?"**_

_**"I swear I'm gonna shove my hand into his mouth and rip out his tongue!"**_

_**"Sasuke's dick is gonna be broken in a matter of fucking minutes!"**_

_Sakura agreed with all of her thoughts, but she couldn't do any of them. She was too awe struck. She was too frozen to move. All she could do was watch her boyfriend helplessly cheat on her with a silent tear running down her face. A sudden wave of nausea caused her to run to the bathroom, pushing everybody and anybody out the way. She darted into the bathroom and ran into the first stall. On her knees with her slender fingers gripping the porcelain creation, she stared. She knew she wasn't going to throw up, but she had felt so sure out on the dance floor. Lime green eyes reflected from the water in the toilet bowl stared back at her._

_She was sick, no doubt about it. She was sick from her, now ex-boyfriend Sasuke. She couldn't believe he would do something like this... well, something like this now. Sakura released her vice grip on the toilet bowel and let out a shaky breathe to calm herself down. She got off her knees and sat down on the toilet seat, not caring of all the germs and bacteria going to get on the seat of her skirt. Suddenly, she felt self-conscience. Was she ugly? Did she not satisfy his needs enough? Was she too good for the bad boy?_

_Sakura let out a sob as escaped tears ran down her face. She then took her fingers and hastily ran them through her hair as her body convulsed from the tears. More questions began swimming through her head and all of them she couldn't answer, except one, that girl. She definitely recognized that girl. She got a good look of her side view as she burst through the crowd to go to the bathroom. And of course, it was Karin, a girl she new that went to her regular college, studying in the same field of medicine as her. The strawberry red hair that looked like it was cut by five year old and those thick framed, outdated glasses. Along with minimum length of clothes she wore._

_The pink haired vixen only chuckled. Sasuke left her, for that? The situation was totally laughable, where was her cell phone where she needed one? Damn, she did need her cell phone, how the hell was she going to get home? There was no chance in hell that she was going to ask Sasuke for a ride. At least, not with out a good punch to the face and a nice, hard kick in the balls. Sakura smiled mischievously at the thought. Next time her and the younger Uchiha was alone, he was going to get what was coming to him. _

_Sakura then heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and feet coming inside. The next sound she heard was the turn of the knobs of the sink and the water that followed. Sakura rolled her eyes. What kind of person would wash their hands at a club? Sakura then heard the sound of the water stopping and footsteps towards the hand towel dispenser. Her ears then strained to hear the next sound as the person stood completely still. Sakura slightly jumped on the toilet seat as the person began talking._

_"What are you doing in here?" Sakura gulped. It was a male voice._

_She slowly but surely got off the toilet seat and opened the stall door. She then looked at her speaker and flung into their arms. "God, I'm so glad you're here Itachi!" She always had a thing for Itachi... well... things. As in things, it was she had tiny bit crush on him and thought he was just as attractive as his younger brother. What could she say? She had a thing for strong businessmen as well as Uchiha's._

_Itachi looked down on the smaller girl, but hugged her back with a smirk. "What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?"_

_She pulled back from him and looked around. She noticed the urinals and soon the overpowering smell of urine, sweat, and alcohol hit her nose. This was definitely a boy's bathroom. "I must have ran in here by accident,"_

_He raised an onyx eyebrow at her answer. "Why? Were you sick or something?"_

_She quickly let go of the elder Uchiha and turned around with her arms crossed. "Yes, I was very sick to my stomach,"_

_"What made you so sick? Too much alcohol?" He asked with interest. She sounded pretty angry to him._

_"No, it was that stupid son of a bitch known as your fucking brother." Sakura stated with clenched teeth._

_Itachi just shook his head. This was bound to happen. "What'd he do?"_

_"I saw him on the dance floor kissing that girl, Karin," she replied after she faced him with dark green eyes._

_He grimaced for two reasons. One, being Sakura really didn't deserve this; he's known her long enough to know that. And two, being, he knew Karin. She use to hit on him, and when he usually came to this club. "Oh... I'm sorry," A sorry that he truly meant._

_Sakura's expression softened from his apology. "Thanks, but you didn't do anything. If the word sorry could kick your brothers' ass, I wouldn't mind another one."_

_He lightly smiled. She was the only one of Sasuke's girlfriends that had a fierce side and she definitely wasn't afraid to show it. "Want me to go do it right now?"_

_She smiled. "No, it's fine. I rather do it myself. I'm also dying to go home. Damnit, all my stuff is at Sasuke's."_

_"You can come back to my place. I could also sneak into Sasuke's place and get you some clothes. Or I could drop you off at one of your friends." Itachi mumbled while flipping through some ideas in his head._

_She rolled her eyes with a smile. "I think I rather go back to your place. I don't wanna hear all the stuff my friends wanna say. Such as "I told you so," and "You should have listened,". Definitely shit I don't need to hear right now," Sakura finished with a grimace towards the end_

_He nodded towards the girl's request. That didn't sound appealing anyway the way she put it. "Alright, I'll just leave my friends. It's not like they'll notice I'm gone anyway,"_

_The pink haired gave the elder the Uchiha a sincere hug and a thank you before they made their way out the bathroom door. One of Itachi's friend, Deidara, if Sakura heard correctly, had caught them, which made Itachi stop and explain that he was leaving early and taking a 'sick' Sakura home. The blonde easily bought the story and let them leave. The most important part was sneaking without Sasuke seeing. A couple times, they had to hide behind different couples; due to the fact Sasuke and Karin were having a grinding fest near the exit of the club._

_The couple finally made it through the doors and into Itachi's sleek, black Jaguar. Sakura felt excitement course through her as Itachi's car smoothly drove fast to Sasuke's apartment. She then waited eagerly for Itachi to return, praying Sasuke didn't show up with Karin. Knowing Sasuke, after a couple of drinks, making out, grinding, and heated drive back home, trying run in as fast as you can to take each others clothes of, it seemed likely that they were gonna be here soon._

_Sakura fidgeted with the radio and multiple features in Itachi's car till she saw him coming down stairs with a suitcase. Pink eyebrows rose at the notice of the suitcase. She was only staying for a night right? Itachi threw the suitcase in the back seat and climbed in the front seat and stuck the key in the ignition. She looked at Itachi and then the suitcase. He caught her notice of glance and looked back. "What?"_

_"Did you bring all of my clothes?" She asked with interest._

_He nodded. "Yes. I figured you would want all your stuff back if you aren't going to see him for a while. Unless we could go back and–,"_

_Sakura shook her heard fiercely and put on a fake smile. "No, no, it's okay. You make total sense."_

_He only smirked at the younger girl and kept driving towards his destination, known as his apartment, which wasn't too far from Sasuke's. Sakura's green eyes drifted off into space as Itachi drove. Her eyes stuck to whatever seemed appealing outside the dark car windows, birds, couples, streetlights, tail lights, other cars, everything, just to keep her mind off a certain somebody. The most surprising part to herself was she didn't break down. Yes she cried, but that wasn't her break down. Her usual break down consisted of being in isolation of her room, doing nothing but crying until she ran out of two boxes of tissue and couldn't feel the tears leaking from her eyes anymore. Then for the next week she would stay in her room eating junk, watching stupid shows and movies, and ignoring all life outside her apartment. Which was exactly what she did after broke it off with Sai._

_She then realized the reason why she hasn't yet. It was Itachi. He was keeping her busy. He was even taking her to his place. It proved how different he and his younger brother was. Sasuke wouldn't do this for any one, unless he gets a fuck out of it of course. Why the two were so different, she couldn't tell, but she was going to enjoy the other brother to the fullest. Sakura smiled as she looked at Itachi from the corner of her eye. Soon enough, she noticed the change of scenery, meaning they were close to Itachi's apartment._

_The apartment she loved so much. Sasuke's apartment was big, but Itachi's was definitely bigger. It was about the size of half a pretty huge house. Sakura thought the Uchiha boys were spoiled. It was definitely proven when she stepped into Itachi's apartment that one day, with Sasuke's mother decorating the place and asking her older son questions of his taste. She smiled to herself at the memory and recalled how Itachi was so nonchalant towards the situation and his answers._

_Apparently answers like Itachi's made true works of art, because when Sakura entered the apartment after the fact she was in shock. It was beautiful. So many different colors, decorations, patterns, textures, all in one room. The surprising part was, even with the blacks surrounding the room; it accented all of the other dark tones. Sasuke's apartment had the same vibe, but definitely not the same style. She loved it._

_"Gosh Itachi, I wanna rob your apartment. It's so... amazing." Sakura mumbled as her fingers drifted across an exotic fake flower in a vase._

_"Thanks. You know how my mother is." Itachi said while walking into the kitchen._

_Her fingers brushed over another. They felt just like silk. "Yeah, but did she do Sasuke's too?"_

_He nodded and reached for a glass out of the cabinet. "She wouldn't have it any other way, but Sasuke purposely gave her a budget so she wouldn't be decorating for months like she did with mine. And his was only weeks,"_

_She rolled her eyes. That sounded completely like Sasuke. He probably didn't want her around so she wouldn't see the whores walking in and out of this house. "Of course,"_

_"Yeah, well, I'm going to go take a shower," he stated after a glass of water, "you can choose any of the rooms up there and take a shower as well."_

_Sakura smiled. "Great plan, I need something to at least relax and calm me down."_

_Itachi nodded at her statement with a smirk and began making his way upstairs. She watched as he went up stairs and didn't move till she heard his room door close. She walked over to the kitchen and decided to peek in the fridge. Her face dropped, as she noticed nothing was really good to eat in the cold box, nothing but juices, milk, water, fruit, and the rare sweets in between old food containers. She wasn't really surprised, he was always doing business stuff, and he probably ate out all the time. She then gripped her slender fingers around the freezer handle and once again no surprise. Barely anything in there, except frozen vegetable, steaks, and some container in the back Sakura couldn't see. She moved the five steaks out of the way with confusion. She remembered Itachi saying he hated steak. She rolled her eyes and reached for the container. She began blowing on the container to melt away the frost and used her nails to scrap some off. It turned out to be a container of cherry vanilla ice cream, her personal favorite. She then got confused, Itachi didn't seem like the sweets type of person. She shrugged it off and placed the container in the fridge to defrost some._

_She then grabbed her suitcase and went upstairs to choose a room. She eagerly took the last room. It was her favorite room since she saw it undecorated a while back. It was spacious with four windows on one wall and a huge bathroom, any girl's fantasy and decorated, it looked even better. Covered in the blues, lavenders, greens, and silvers, it was simply peaceful. Sakura skipped over to the bathroom to turn the lights on and begin her bath in the tub that resembled a four-seater hot tub. She went back into the room to look through her suitcase. Itachi was smart enough to grab her body stuff out of the cabinets and the shower. No wonder it took him so long. She grabbed her favorite rose petal body wash along with her watermelon shampoo and conditioner. She was definitely going to enjoy this bath._

_Sakura sighed as she buried her face in a pillow. Her bath was freaking amazing. It felt she taking a bath in a really amazing hot tub. So many things to do in the bathtub, the jets, the lights in the bottom, the candles she decided to light, the bubbles she poured in, and the aroma therapy smell of lavender fields. Simply heaven. She felt even better once she got out and slipped into her favorite pair of gray, cotton shorts, and a black tank top. Sakura took another deep breath and noticed a new smell. She rolled off the bed and walked quickly to the stairs. As soon as she made the bottom of the stairs, the aroma of seasonings hit her nose. She walked straight to the kitchen noticed Itachi cooking something over the stove._

_Sakura swore she felt the spit in her mouth go dry as she laid eyes on Itachi. He was standing over the stove with his long, onyx hair spread over his shoulders, but the best part was he was only wearing basketball shorts. No shirt, no ponytail, just pure Itachi Uchiha and she loved it. Her saliva slowly returned as soon as she caught the aroma of food again. She could smell the hint of garlic and ginger, the obvious sizzle of peppers, broccoli, and bits of potato. As well as the pieces of chicken and beef present._

_"Wow, everything smells real good." Sakura commented as she decided to make herself known._

_Itachi looked up from the wok, but kept things moving around in the pan. "Thanks, I didn't know if you were hungry."_

_"I was, but I was going to eat some ice cream and call it the night," she said before taking a seat at the kitchen counter._

_He shrugged and began turning the heat down. "I don't think ice cream would be a good thing to have after a night of drinking. You can eat ice cream later,"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes father,"_

_He couldn't help the smirk that spread over his lips. "I'm just preventing you from further hunger in the morning,"_

_"Right…. Where'd you get all this stuff from?" Sakura asked with interest. She didn't see any of that stuff in the freezer; on the other hand she wasn't looking that hard._

_"From there," he replied as he pointed to the very bottom of the fridge, where the bottom door was slightly ajar. She just looked unsurprised. Rich people with refrigerators that have extra compartments, what is the world coming to? He smiled at her expression and turned the flame completely off. He grabbed some plates and a spoon. She shook off the new information of the fridge and decided to get up and get cups for them. Itachi noticed her eagerness to help and pointed towards a cabinet on the opposite side of the fridge while he continued to spoon the meat and vegetables onto plates._

_Sakura looked around the fridge and tried to guess what Itachi wouldn't mind drinking. In the end she chose a bottle of wine, it seemed to fit the meal better than tropical punch. He raised his eyebrows at her choice, but went to get the bottle opener for her and decided to switch off the regular glasses for short-stemmed wine glasses. She smiled and began moving the plates over to the counter where she watched Itachi from. Then she moved back over to Itachi to hold out the glasses as he poured the wine. As soon as the light colored liquid began filling the glass, Sakura could smell it, her favorite type of wine, pear._

_The couple sat down and began to eat in silence. Minus the couple remarks of how good Itachi's cooking was, the ferment of the wine, how he has great tastes in about everything. Plus there was the questioning of why doesn't he wear his hair out in public, and lastly the amazement of Sakura's guest room and her heavenly bath. Itachi of course gave as many replies as possible towards her questions to give her satisfying answers. Soon enough their food was gone and the wine bottle was empty. Itachi grabbed the plates and placed them in the sink. While Sakura did the same with wine glasses. She then went to drawer and grabbed a spoon._

_"What are you doing with a spoon?"_

_Sakura looked at the elder Uchiha. "Oh, I was gonna eat that ice cream,"_

_Itachi shook his head. "Don't be mad at me if you throw up wine, stir fry, and ice cream,"_

_"Don't worry, I won't," she reassured with a smile as she pulled out the spoon, "do you mind if we go to your room? I've never seen it decorated." He nodded and waited for Sakura as she grabbed the ice cream._

_Once the two were upstairs, Itachi led the way to his room. As soon as he flicked the lights on, Sakura almost dropped her spoon. It was just great as down stairs, but more personal. Nothing but reds, black, and gold, it was very warm and enticing. A huge, plush bed, a flat screen, a couch, a small bar, and a couple doors off to the corner Sakura guessed was the walk in closet and bathroom. Her room didn't compare, but this was awesome. Sakura once again wished she were rich. It must be fun to have all the decadent stuff._

_"Itachi... you're so lucky you live here," she mumbled as she cautiously walked into the room with her ice cream. Now she afraid if she dropped the ice cream, the room would be ruined forever._

_He closed his room door and went to sit on the bed. "I guess, but you're not the one paying for it."_

_She rolled her eyes and took a place on the bed. "Yes, you are very right about that. You can afford it though. If I had the money you made you in a month, I couldn't think straight."_

_"If you worked where I worked to make that money, you wouldn't be saying that," Itachi proclaimed while reaching for the remote as she began opening her ice cream._

_Sakura dug her spoon into the soft ice cream and tasted cherry on the first bite. "You're definitely right about that. I'm sorry you have to do all that. Why can't Sasuke help you? He isn't doing anything special," she stated with anger as her ex-boyfriend's name came from her mouth._

_"Us Uchiha's aren't allowed to work corporately until we're twenty-three. It's a whole thing about responsibility. I was forced into it at twenty due to my fathers' death," he answered while flipping through channels._

_She looked at Itachi through the corner of her eye with the spoon in her mouth. He and Sasuke were a like with the father issue. The mention of his name put no sadness on their faces, just their usual stoic demeanor. She couldn't tell if it was Uchiha thing or they didn't like the man, but she could definitely see the two boys breaking down if their mother died. The two are total momma's boys. "Well, I guess Sasuke has two years then,"_

_"Yeah, but my other cousin Shisui is gonna come down soon to help till Sasuke's older,"_

_Sakura nodded. She remembered him, another hot Uchiha who was quiet, but he was the one who wasn't afraid to talk and have fun moments. That's probably why he and Itachi were the closest; he completed him to an extent. "That's good, I think you don't need Sasuke fucking up your company right now," she replied harshly as she stabbed her spoon into the ice cream._

_He looked at her with a smirk. "Do you wanna talk about it?"_

_Sakura looked up from the ice cream and towards the bored Uchiha. "Sure,"_

_And she did, she talked. She couldn't stop talking. Her talk soon turned into a rant. A rant of how every little thing Sasuke Uchiha did pissed her off. The way he was quiet, the way he thought he could control her, the way he ignored her the next day after the slept together, the way he had the nerve to call her annoying. Especially the way he continued to look at other girls when she right there in front of him. She honestly couldn't stand the younger Uchiha. She wanted him to burn in a fiery, hot hell where there was nothing but guys trying to rape him. She wanted to put a collar on his neck with the word 'bitch' in diamonds and her pulling the leash. She wanted to grab a lit cigarette and stab it into his arm till he cried and begged for her to stop. She wanted to reach down into his fucking pants, take his dick, and shove it down his throat, and tell him "Suck on that bitch,"_

_All those things, kinky, yes, sadistic, yes, bondage, yes, good enough to make her feel better, no. God, there were things she wanted to do, many more things that involved her, him crying, him begging, his dick, and decapitation. But somewhere along those lines, something happened. Her and Itachi were kissing, she didn't know if he did it or if she did it, or the wine was finally catching up to them, but they were kissing. And somewhere between that, their clothes began to shed and Sasuke was the last thing on her mind._

* * *

Sakura instantly began to smile and blush at the memory. It was her favorite memory the couple shared. She'd never forget that night, even if her mind told her to. It involved heartbreak and love at the same time. She couldn't believe that was only a year ago. Her eyes then drifted over to the last party, they had, an Easter party. It was a mixture of business with pleasure. Most of that night, Sakura hung on Itachi's arm while he associated with other business types. She was only alone for a moment, a moment that she dreaded. It was before the beginning of the party. When she was in the kitchen with Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, and that's when Sasuke walked in.

* * *

_"Oh, Sakura, well don't you look nice," Mikoto commented as she entered the kitchen with a tray. A server's tray, Sakura noted. Mikoto was too nice, taking the empty trays from the servers; it was their job to do it, not hers._

_She smiled. "Thank you Mikoto, so do you," Sakura replied even though she thought she didn't look any special. A strapless, green sparkly dress that stopped two inches above the knee and clung to her body like a second skin, along with her hair in rivulets of long pink curls and her emerald necklace and earrings shiny brightly on her lobes. Which Itachi took the liberty of buying for the occasion and a pair of shiny forest green heels with an open front, which showed off her red painted toenails._

_Mikoto smiled back and handed the tray to another worker in the kitchen. "What are you doing in here? I don't think Itachi would like you doing extra stuff. It's a party,"_

_Sakura nodded while reaching for a spoon. She decided to bake a cake since she was in here, and she was doing her best to avoid Sasuke at all costs. She avoided him perfectly for the last ten months, she wasn't going ruin that record now. "Oh, just trying to keep busy. I'm letting Itachi chat it up alone. I could say the same for you Mikoto, you need to stop bringing the trays in here," she replied to the beautiful woman. She was wearing a long black, strapless gown with the hint of silver striping and sparkles here and there. Her hair in curly bun easily showed off the string of black pearls and diamond earrings and to top that off with a pair of black, many strapped, stilettos. Sakura envied Itachi's mother. Looking that good at forty-eight after two children and a dead husband. The things money can do. _

_"I like to help out. And I wanted to check on you," she replied while handing Sakura a couple eggs._

_She took them and began cracking one of them in the bowl. "I can see that, but why check on me?"_

_"Well... you seem a little off. Is everything going alright?" Mikoto asked with concern._

_Sakura threw the eggshells in the box and grabbed the spoon to start mixing. Well maybe her mood was noticeable. "I'm fine. I guess I'm a little wiped helping Itachi do a lot of last minute things for this party," she lied quickly._

_She nodded and handed her a pan. "If you say so. Let me know if you wanna talk,"_

_She smiled at the older woman. "Anytime,"_

_As soon as Mikoto was out, Sakura let out a huge sigh. In reality she was wiped from helping, but avoiding Sasuke was a mission it's self, considering he popped up everywhere, like he was a ninja or something. She quickly returned to mixing the yellow batter in her own little world. She ignored the waiters as they passed by with filled and unfilled trays. She even ignored the loud blender going crazy in the background. The one thing she couldn't ignore was that "Hn," that came from behind her shoulder. She paused from mixing and she felt fear take over her._

_Please don't let it be Sasuke, please don't let it be Sasuke, please don't let it be Sasuke, please don't let–. "Sakura," That was definitely Sasuke's voice._

_She felt her skin prickle at Sasuke's presence. She hadn't been around him in so long. "Sasuke,"_

_"What are you doing in here? I was sure you'd be hanging on Itachi all night," she flinched at his tone. The two of them together was something Sasuke really didn't enjoy. Especially when he found out they were dating._

_She heard her own poor attempt to swallow and began mixing again. "I'm giving him a chance to talk business. Shouldn't you be out there promoting your clan with Karin?"_

_He moved closer so his breath was fanning on the back of her neck. "She's hanging with Hōzuki's son, Suigetsu,"_

_She took a deep breath of Sasuke's scent, as he got closer. "Fine,"_

_Sakura went rigid as Sasuke's hands appeared on her shoulders. "You're so tense Sakura. Is something wrong?"_

_She shrugged off his hands and kept stirring. "No Sasuke, leave me alone."_

_He rolled his eyes and snorted. "I don't think I could if I wanted to,"_

_"Well try, you have girlfriend out there," she retorted while locking her green eyes with his dark ones._

_"Yeah, girlfriend, I have an ex-girlfriend in here that's way more entertaining," he replied while letting his hands roam to her hips._

_The tingles that began to spread in her body felt like betrayal. "If I'm more entertaining, why'd you hook up with Karin that night?"_

_He shrugged at her question. "Why'd you leave that night?"_

_Sakura clenched her teeth. He was being a total smart ass. "I left because you were with Karin."_

_He leaned into her neck and let the smell of her hair tickle his senses. "I hooked up with Karin because I was seeing her before that,"_

_She felt her blood run cold and her fingers itching. Itching to have Sasuke's smooth skin against her hand, really hard. As in hard, I mean, a really good smack to the face "News flash Sasuke, I'm not Karin, I'm not going to cheat on Itachi with you." _

_His grip around her tightened at the mention of his brother's name. "Why are you dating him the first place?"_

_"He was there for me that night when you cheated on me," she flinched at her tone of voice towards the word 'cheat'._

_He quirked an eyebrow at her tone. "For the record, I want you back,"_

_"You only want me back because Itachi has me and you don't," Sakura said sternly while pushing Sasuke off her._

_"I want you back because I realized what I did was wrong and I want to treat you better," he replied with a touch if sincerity in his voice._

_She shook her head, trying not to fall for Sasuke's trick. He was the type of person to lie to get what he wanted. That or he finally realized that Karin is very annoying and clingy, unless she wanted to be aggressive towards the Uchiha. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but no. I love your brother and nothing you could ever do would make me change my mind," she stated while feeling Sasuke's change of aura._

_He was going to reply until his mother walked in with another tray and a smile. "We're about to start eating in a little bit. Sakura sweetie, stop mixing that cake and give it to one of the waiters to finish up," Mikoto rushed as she grabbed Sasuke and Sakura's hands. She nodded and left everything on the counter and told a nearby waitress to finish it for her._

_Sasuke's mother dragged them two out to a table where Itachi, Karin, and Suigetsu were already sitting at. Sakura took her seat next Itachi and Sasuke happened to sit next Sakura due to Karin sitting next Suigetsu on one side, who was sitting next to Mikoto, who was next to Itachi. Sakura suddenly wished the tables were shaped like squares, not circles. Especially how during the dinner Sasuke wouldn't stop brushing against her. After dinner, it was just as bad. As Itachi and Sakura walked around to talk to other couples, she would catch Sasuke glaring at Itachi. That made her smile, Sasuke Uchiha was jealous. It was perfect._

* * *

Sakura made her ex-boyfriend jealous. She always thought it felt good to say that. Especially when her ex-boyfriend was Sasuke Uchiha. She was able to say she turned down Sasuke Uchiha and boy did that feel amazing. Sakura then turned her attention to the sound of the front door. She jumped out of the computer chair and began prancing to the stairs to greet her boyfriend. Her breath was taken away. He looked good out of his clothes, but he always looked sexy wearing a suit. The way the black coat and dress pants clashed with his dark red dress shirt and his white tie was wonderful. Itachi set down his car keys and noticed Sakura at the top of the stairs. He smirked up at her and she proceeded to come down the stairs and jump into her boyfriend's arms.

"How was work?" Sakura asked as Itachi set her back down onto the floor.

"You know," he began, "the usual company stuff. Just talking about it makes me tired. It's been better since Shisui's been around." Itachi finished as he sat at the kitchen table.

She nodded and followed her boyfriend into the kitchen. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, Sasuke's gonna start working there next year,"

He looked at his girlfriend and nodded. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I was just looking at medical colleges to pick from once I graduate Konohagakure State. And I was making a couple résumés for any good job out there." She replied as she began playing with the end of Itachi's ponytail.

"Why don't you work with my mother? She does need help decorating. I don't think she would mind if you helped her," he mentioned as a reminder.

She smiled. "Oh yeah. So what do you wanna do for our anniversary?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

He softly chuckled. "Whatever you want Sakura,"

Sakura then let go of Itachi's soft hair and began to think. What would be the perfect thing to do for a one-year anniversary? "Ooh, I got it. Why don't we have the same dinner we had when we first got together?"

"That sounds perfect," he replied with a small smile.

"I'll get things set up. You can go ahead and change out of your work clothes," she mumbled as she made her way to the fridge. He nodded and began making his way upstairs, not before snatching a small kiss from Sakura.

While Itachi was in the shower, she began to make the food. She took out the ingredients Itachi used along with spices and seasonings. Since that night, Sakura asked him how to cook the recipe. She learned and it was something she always made when they didn't have time to go out and eat. She was in the middle of cutting broccoli when she realized they needed cold wine. She left the vegetables for a moment to sit down on the floor and began searching through the cabinets. She knew there was wine around somewhere. They always kept an extra bottle incase of emergencies. Emergencies being their eat in nights. Sakura sighed in relief as her fingers wrapped the neck of a cool glass. She pulled it out and analyzed the bottle. It wasn't her favorite, pear, but it was her favorite back up, plum. She quickly threw the bottle in the freezer to get cold quicker and reached for the tub of ice cream in the back. Another thing she always kept handy.

By the time everything was almost cooked, Itachi came down stairs with a towel around his neck. He gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek and began grabbing plates and glasses. As she began filling the plates with the stir-fry, he grabbed the bottle of wine out of the freezer and poured them slowly into the glasses. She smiled as Itachi grabbed the plates from her and began putting them on the counter. Once the two sat down and began eating. The small talk began, the same way as last year. Once their meal was finished they left the dishes in the sink and Itachi waited for Sakura as she grabbed a spoon and her ice cream.

Once the couple was in bed, she dug into the ice cream as Itachi went through channel after channel. Somewhere in between, Sakura told him to stop on some animated children's movie known as Robots. He watched out the corner of his eye with a small smile as Sakura continued to watch the children's movie with fascination and the spoon in her mouth. When the commercial came on, she finished the small tub of ice cream. He looked at his amused girlfriend, and pulled her towards him. The couple met in a small kiss, the soon turned into one with fervor. She felt something cool was placed on her finger after Itachi pulled her hand into his and. She moved back from the kiss and looked down at her hand, a ring. She looked back up at him with confusion.

"Will you marry me Sakura?" He watched her face as it froze.

She continuously looked down on the ring. Struck by its beauty. She analyzed the centerpiece diamond in the middle and the two on the outside surrounding. It was beautiful as crystal and sparkled with so many colors. She then looked at the five other small diamonds that lined the sides of the band. She then looked inside the ring, and gulped. The inside read, point ninety-five Plat, which meant the ring was pure platinum. She began running numbers through her head at how much the ring could cost. It had to cost more than a car.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked as the girl kept twirling around the ring and looking at different aspects.

She twirled the ring one more time and placed it on her ring finger. It was perfect. "Yes, I'll marry you Itachi," she replied with a smile. She then moved over to give her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. After the kiss, Sakura couldn't stop looking at the ring. It was so captivating.

He looked at his girlfriend in an amused manner. "It's just a ring Sakura,"

"Yeah," she began, "but it's so beautiful. I can't believe this was even made by a human... well perfected by a human."

Itachi nodded and watched as she suddenly turned around to take off the ring and place it on the nightstand. He was even more intrigued as Sakura decided to straddle him with a smile. "Since I accept your proposal, how about we start our wedding night early Itachi?" Sakura asked seductively as she began tracing her fingers into the waistband of his shorts.

He smirked at the girl above him. She was childish one minute and seductive the next. "I agree with you Sakura," he replied in husky voice.

She smiled. "One question,"

He quirked an onyx eyebrow. "Yes,"

"Can I be dominant tonight?" she asked with a sly smile.

Itachi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. "Yes Sakura,"

She smiled, grabbed the remote to turn the TV off and began trailing her hands back to Itachi's pants as she began to kiss her fiancé. His fingers threaded into Sakura's soft candy locks as she began pushing down Itachi's shorts and worked closer to his boxers. He smirked into the kiss as Sakura patted his hip to make him lift off the bed to pull down his pants. She hastily broke the kiss and quickly pulled off his shorts and threw them on the floor.

He smirked with a chuckle. "Excited much?"

She smiled slyly in response. "You don't know the half of it."

She moved her supple lips over his rougher ones and using her fingers to trace in between his abs. Sakura detached her lips from Itachi's and lowered her mouth onto his soft skin. Soon they were both lost in each other's bodies, the feelings of pleasure washing over the both of them as their pace began to crescendo. The only sounds that could be heard, was slapping flesh, shallow breath, Sakura's loudening moans, Itachi's sexy groans, and the sound of the head broad repeatedly banging against the wall. As soon as they rode out their climax high, he grabbed the edge of the comforter and quickly pulled it over them while Sakura began to snuggle against his chest with a smile.

"I can't wait till our real wedding night," Sakura commented she buried her face deeper into his musky skin.

Itachi smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Me and you both,"

"One question," she asked as she looked up at him.

He equally looked down. "Yes Sakura,"

"Can I be dominant again?" She asked with soft green eyes.

He chuckled again at the question. "Anytime Sakura, anytime."

She leaned up far enough to give Itachi a quick peck on the lips and moved back to her spot near his body. Some early wedding night that was.

* * *

**Remember, **this story has been edited just in case due to the stricter reinforcement of rules on. Lemon may be re-added if rules are changed or lightened up.

**P.S. **If you want the version with the sex, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Review please :D**

**-Kinky**


End file.
